


Other Side of the Fence

by Juniper11



Series: Sensei [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Reality, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-07
Updated: 2012-10-07
Packaged: 2017-11-15 20:14:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/531248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juniper11/pseuds/Juniper11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boys will be boys and girls will be girls.  Words will be spoken that can never be taken back--especially if someone hears them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Other Side of the Fence

The loud voices floated over the fence that divided the males from the females in the public hot springs. It was by some odd coincidence that wasn't the whim of the author that most of the well-known shinobi in the village decided to go to the hot springs. It wasn't a group endeavor they just showed up. They really didn't communicate--they really didn't have to but that was probably because they were the subject of conversation of the ladies on the other side. Several were embarrassed, others were indifferent but it was quite simply an uncomfortable situation to be put in.

Did they not know that they could be heard from the other side? Did they not care? Or did they just not know they were there?

:::

:::

" _Ladies, thank you so much for suggesting a girl’s day out. I swear if I keep spending so much time with my team someone is going to die."_

_Temari raised a brow at the younger girl. "What did Uzumaki do this time?"_

" _You know, for once, it wasn't Naruto. It was Sai."_

_Tenten frowned. "I thought when Sasuke came home from his training Sai was reassigned."_

" _Yeah, well, you would think so huh? Don't get me wrong. I love Sai. X's and O's and all that jazz but if he calls me ugly one more time I'm going to make a eunuch out of him."_

_:::_

_:::_

On the other side of the fence Sai's hands dipped under water covering his private parts protectively.

:::

:::

" _You can't be angry at the guy for being honest, Forehead."_

" _You can die today, Pig."_

" _Try me if you dare." Ino replied._

_Tenten interrupted. "Okay, this is supposed to be a relaxing day ladies. Let's not fight."_

" _Speaking of fighting." Ino said remembering how she and Sakura used to fight over a certain guy. "Sasuke's been back from his training for a while now Sakura. Everyone's wondering when the two of you are going to get together." The blond looked at Sakura expectantly who in turn just shrugged._

" _Yeah, well, that's news to me. Sasuke-kun has never shown any interest in me--not that I'm complaining."_

" _Whatever. Everyone knows how crazy you were for him."_

"’ _Were’ being the key word. I'm so over him and I wasn't the only one that went gaga over him." Sakura looked pointedly at Ino._

_Tenten snickered then splashed water Sakura's way. "Then you won't mind if I hook up with him."_

" _Psh! You can't see the Uchiha for seeing the Hyuuga. You're the last person who'd end up with Sasuke-kun." Sakura exclaimed splashing back at the weapon's mistress. Tenten folded her arms across her chest and harrumphed causing all her friends to laugh at her expense._

" _Well if you don't want Sasuke who_ do _you want?" Ino asked curiosity laced in her tone. Sakura narrowed her eyes at her friend knowing that she'd become a gossip whore if she stated any specifics._

" _There's not any one person in particular that I want. It's a type."_

" _The dark brooding type?" Temari said with a brow raised._

" _That is_ so _Sasuke and I told you guys I'm over that."_

" _Two words. Uchiha Itachi." Temari stated. She looked smug when she saw the blush that covered the younger kunoichi's cheeks._

" _Okay." Sakura said holding her hands in a placating gesture. "There_ is _an exception to the rule. But everyone knows how hot Uchiha Itachi is."_

" _The best shinobi in the village." Hinata said shyly._

" _The sexiest shinobi in the village." Ino stated._

" _Every girl's wet dream." Temari said with a laugh._

_Tenten sighed. "I trained with him once." All eyes were suddenly upon the brunette. "The man could handle his weapons." They all groaned at the hearts in Tenten's eyes. They had expected to hear something a bit juicier but they should have known better with Tenten._

_:::_

_:::_

On the other side of the fence Uchiha Itachi was smirking at his younger brother whose eye was twitching in irritation.

:::

:::

" _I wonder what's he's like in bed." Ino muttered aloud._

" _Oh, he'd definitely be thorough." Sakura exclaimed. "After he was done with you wouldn't be able to walk straight for days."_

" _Speaking from experience?" Temari asked._

" _Temari!" Sakura shrieked._

" _Inquiring minds want to know Haruno."_

" _I hardly know the man!"_

" _Come off it Sakura. He's your teammate’s brother. You’ve had to spent some time with him. Besides you hardly need to know a man to sleep with him." Temari said rolling her eyes. "Speaking of that, any of you ever had a one night stand with a shinobi?"_

" _I did." Ino readily admitted._

" _Who?" Tenten asked immediately. "And before you spout some garbage about not kissing and telling I'd like to remind you that you're the biggest gossip in Konoha."_

_Ino tapped her chin thoughtfully. "Point taken. It was Hagane Kotetsu."_

" _Who the hell is that?" Temari asked puzzled._

" _You're kidding me." Sakura said._

" _Did you see under that bandage?" Tenten asked excitedly._

" _Nope. I told him not to take it off. Made things more…interesting."_

_:::_

_:::_

It was at this point that Nara Shikamaru made a move to leave the hot springs but an arm grabbed him forcing him to stay.

:::

:::

" _Speaking of interesting." Ino continued on. "Sakura have you seen under your sensei's mask yet?"_

" _Hells yes!" Sakura said pumping her fist in the air._

" _How did you manage that Sakura?" Hinata questioned._

" _Do you guys remember that mission? The one from a year ago where me and Kakashi were really late coming back from?"_

" _Yeah." Ino spoke up. "At first we assumed your sensei was being his normal late self but when time kept lingering they sent me out with the search party to find you guys."_

" _And when you found us…?"_

" _We bumped into you guys on the way home."_

" _I have wanted to tell you guys about that mission for a long time. This bastard put this jutsu on us that turned us into sex crazed animals but that brings us back to Temari's question."_

_All the women looked at Sakura puzzled. It was Temari who put two and two together first._

" _Oh my." She said looking at Sakura impressed. "You bagged that?"_

" _Hells yes. But I really wouldn't call it a one night stand since it lasted for_ days. _That man invented the word sex. If you truly want to know how to do it right see Hatake Kakashi."_

" _How big?" Temari asked anxiously._

_But Sakura's answer couldn't be heard over the up-roaring laughter._

_:::_

_:::_

On the other side of the fence Hatake Kakashi suddenly disappeared avoiding the murderous auras coming off of his teammates.

:::

:::

" _Your turn Ten. Me and Ino have already spoken up. Ever had a one night stand?"_

" _No." All the women stared at her in disbelief. "Don't look at me like that. I'm saving myself for Neji. There's no shame in it."_

" _Tenten you do realize that you're a kunoichi?" Temari said bluntly._

" _What does that have to do with anything?"_

" _It means that we get sent on seduction missions. It's best to have your first time with someone of your choosing."_

" _I am going to have my first time with someone of my choosing."_

" _Tenten…" Hinata started. "Neji-kun is--"_

" _Oblivious." Ino piped up. "Or an idiot. Take your pick."_

" _Don't insult Neji. I'm sure he's just…" Tenten's voice trailed off as tears sprung to her eyes._

" _Oh Ten we didn't mean to make you cry."_

" _I'm not crying!"_

_:::_

:::

Neji turned his head to the side hiding a blush and thus avoiding the hard look Lee sent his way.

:::

:::

_The women glanced at each other not sure how to proceed. The decision was taken out of their hands when Hinata spoke up. "I had a one night stand."_

_Tenten's 'nonexistent' tears dried up immediately. Ino's mouth dropped open and Sakura's eyes popped out of her head. Temari smiled evilly awaiting the name that would soon pop out of the timid kunoichi's mouth._

" _Who was it?!"_

_Hinata squeezed her eyes shut. "You have to promise not to tell Naruto-kun!"_

_Another look was exchanged. Since they were being so blunt about everything else they decided that it was time for Hinata to face the facts. Sakura decided to say what needed to be said since she was closest to Naruto. "Hinata, sweetheart, I love Naruto to pieces but you have to understand…he's an idiot."_

" _He's just…misunderstood."_

" _Noooo. He misunderstands everything."_

_Hinata raised her hands to point her fingers together nervously but stopped herself. She had broken herself out of that bad habit long ago. There was no use picking it up again._

" _But--"_

" _Hinata even if you declare your love with your dying breath he's not going to hear it. It's going to go in one ear and out the other."_

_Sakura almost smacked herself as another one of her friends began to cry._

_:::_

_:::_

Naruto leaned over to Sasuke who pushed him away from him. "Hinata loves me? Like a friend, right?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Idiot." Sasuke replied.

:::

:::

" _But it's not hopeless Hinata. He's stupid but he eventually catches on."_

_Hinata sniffled. "You think?"_

" _I know." Sakura assured. "Now, who was this one night stand with?"_

" _Do tell." Temari asked._

_Hinata muttered something that none of them heard._

" _What was that Hinata?" Ino asked. They all moved in closer until they heard her answer._

_Temari yelled, "You too? Well he certainly gets around. I never would have thought that of him."_

_"It's always the quiet ones." Sakura said solemnly._

" _How was he?" Ino asked._

_Hinata shrugged. "He was the only one. I really have nothing to…--"_

" _Did you cum?" Ino asked bluntly. Hinata face flushed and she sunk down into the water unconscious._

" _Shoot Ino. Did you have to try and kill her?" Sakura said pulling Hinata out of the water._

" _Well at least we got the answer to our question. Shino may be quiet but he knows how to treat a woman." Ino said sheepishly._

" _Here, here." Temari seconded._

_:::_

_:::_

When the occupants of the male hot springs turned to look at Shino…there was nothing where he once was. The man whore.

:::

:::

" _Seriously, though, Sakura if you're not all wrapped up in Sasuke anymore--what do you want in a man?" Tenten demanded._

_“Do you really want to know what I want in a guy?" At their nods Sakura continued. "I don't want the everyday guy. I want a guy who screams excitement."_

" _Isn't that what a shinobi is?" Hinata asked confused._

" _No." Sakura clarified. "Shinobi are dangerous but they're not necessarily exciting. Take Sasuke for instance. That man can make an army of enemy shinobi head for the hills with just one look."_

_:::_

_:::_

Sasuke smirked.

:::

:::

" _But he's as dull as a doormat. All he does is train. He has no hobbies. No likes. No dislikes. Even Kakashi--"_

_:::_

_:::_

Sasuke's smirk was wiped off his face and he studiously ignored the muffled laughter in his midst.

:::

:::

" _Super smexy Kakashi." Ino corrected._

" _Even super smexy Kakashi has a hobby."_

" _Porn is a hobby?" Temari asked skeptically._

" _To each his own." Tenten replied._

" _As I was saying," Sakura said her brows furrowed at being interrupted. "I want a man that looks good in leather."_

"…"

"…"

"…"

"… _Kiba looks good in leather and he has a big--"_

" _Hinata!" Tenten yelled scandalized._

" _Mmm Kiba." Sakura, Ino, and Temari said simultaneously._

" _I was gonna say he has a big dog!"_

" _You say po-tay-to." Temari started._

" _I say po-tat-to." Ino finished and the two blonds laughed hysterically._

" _Speaking of Kiba do you know I caught that bastard peeping at me?"_

" _Are you serious? That pervert! What happened?" Ino exclaimed._

" _Well, I technically didn't catch him. I heard about it. I had just come back home from a solo mission and to put it simply I was rancid. So I stopped at that bathing house near the entrance of Konoha. You know the one I'm talking about?"_

" _Everyone knows the one you’re talking about." Tenten said frowning at Sakura in disappointment. "That's Jiraiya's haunt. Every woman knows that bathing there is at your own risk."_

" _I know but you have to understand. I could_ smell _myself. It was disgusting. Besides, Jiraiya wasn't in the village."_

" _How did you know that?" Temari said curious._

" _I really can't tell you that. Just know that I know."_

" _Enough said." Ino said complacent._

" _Anyway, I'm sitting there relaxing by myself when I hear voices."_

" _Did they belong to dead people?" Tenten asked drolly._

" _Shut up Ten. Anyway, I heard the voices of my Team and yours Hinata."_

" _What did they say?" The lavender eyed Hyuuga heiress asked._

_:::_

_:::_

Flashback:

"Stay away from Sakura." The cold voice of Uchiha Sasuke cut through the air.

"Is she your property or something Uchiha, because I don't see your name on her." Kiba said flippantly.

"She has Team Seven tattooed on her ass." Naruto hissed.

"I've seen that sexy ass and Team seven is nowhere on it. Try again, Naruto."

The two members of Team Seven froze as Inuzuka Kiba's words registered in their brain.

" _How the hell did you see Sakura-chan naked?"_ Sasuke put a restraining hand on Naruto. Naruto calmed down a bit until Sasuke lunged for Kiba himself.

:::

:::

" _They started fighting? Are you serious?!" Temari said._

" _My team is full of a bunch of hotheads. Of course, they'd attack him. They saved me the trouble because, in essence, since I certainly haven't had any relations with Kiba and that meant he had been peeping. So he needed to be taught a lesson." Sakura said nodding her head after coming to her conclusion._

" _What happened next?" Tenten asked, eyes alight with a glow._

" _You know Ten, if you'd either give up on the Hyuuga or jump him you could have a life too." Ino said._

" _I hate you, Ino."_

" _But we luff you Tenten!" They all chorused._

_Sakura smiled at her friends. "Incidentally, after that I've been considering getting a seven tattooed on my ass." Sakura's friends looked at her with alternating looks of shock and disgust written on their faces. "What?"_

_"You're going to brand yourself with your team number? That's just asking for trouble considering how over protective your teammates are." Ino said voicing all their thoughts._

_"It's not like they're going to see it." Sakura said with a sniff._

_"Kiba saw that ass." Temari said pointing out the obvious._

_"Touché'."_

_:::_

_:::_

_Flashback continued:_

"Get out of my way, Aburame." Sasuke growled.

"This is not your fight. Haruno-san can handle him herself if she decides to go down that path."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed but his face froze in surprise when he heard a familiar voice.

" _Kick his ass for me, boys. I'm a little busy at the moment."_

A feral grin split across Sasuke's face.

:::

:::

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

" _What? Why are you all looking at me like that?"_

_Tenten rolled her eyes at Sakura. "That was rather anticlimactic. I expected you to at least--"_

" _Make some sort of dramatic entrance or something--" Temari continued._

" _And kick somebody's ass." Ino finished._

" _Um, I think we're all missing an important moral to this story." Hinata said with her face a thousand shades of a red,_ _her body_ _trembling, and tears filling her eyes._

" _What?" They all said simultaneously._

" _That sound carries in the hot springs to the other side of the fence."_

_All five women turned and looked at the fence. Faces grew pale. Tenten looked like she was about to vomit. Sakura looked uneasy. Temari prayed that Gaara wasn't on the other side and Ino…_

" _There's a simple solution to this somewhat sticky situation that we have maneuvered ourselves into." Ino stated calmly._

_Ino motioned to the ladies and climbed out of the hot springs. She grabbed a towel and quickly wrapped it around herself not bothering to look back to see if her friends were following._

" _What are we doing?" Sakura whispered._

" _Jiraiya's not the only pervert in Konoha." Ino whispered back as they finally reached the fence. Sakura's eyes widened when she saw a small discreet hole that had been drilled into the fence that Ino immediately stuck her face to. "You've got to be kidding me." Ino said immediately after looking at the other side. "You've got to see this."_

_Sakura immediately leaned down and looked through the whole. Shinobi were disappearing left and right. Some were running, some were just vanishing. In essence everyone was heading for the hills. One by one the kunoichi looked through the hole until Hinata was the only one left._

_The shy kunoichi stood and looked through the hole longer than any of the rest. She stayed there so long until one by one they began to wonder what it was that she was looking at._

" _Hinata? What's going on?" Sakura asked._

" _Well, you remember when I said--"_

:::

:::

On the other side of the fence a lone figure stood in the buff that went by the name of Inuzuka Kiba. He wondered vaguely why everyone was rushing out of the water. Kiba approached the water and sniffed it lightly to make sure that someone didn't release any excess fluids before he stepped in. Assuring himself that there was no problem he stretched a bit before stepping into the water. Casting, one final glance around Kiba stepped into the water.

_:::_

_:::_

" _\--when I said that Kiba looked good in leather?" At seeing several nods Hinata continued. "Well, he looks good out of it too…."_

_Quickly, each kunoichi took another glance through the hole in the fence. They didn't look their fill but they got a rather nice view. Sakura mentally made a note to search Kiba out later._

_And the five women with a lustful look in their eye voiced the same thoughts._

" _Mmm. Kiba."_

 


End file.
